The invention provides a suspension system uniquely suited for a bicycle trailer. More particularly, to a shock absorbing actuator system, fitted to the frame of a light weight trailer.
Bicycle pulled trailers are becoming increasingly popular for carrying young passengers or light cargo. These trailers are typically light in weight to minimize the burden to the rider of the bicycle. Bicycle trailers conventionally include a tubular frame forming a platform for the attachment of two opposing wheels that follow parallel tracks and sometimes share a common axle. The frame attaches to the pulling bicycle with a hitch on a connecting arm.
The trail bicycle or xe2x80x9cmountain bikexe2x80x9d is a relatively new version of a bicycle that typically includes a suspension system for the front forks, or in some cases the rear wheel of the bicycle. However, current bicycle trailer systems are only practicable on smooth road and trail surfaces. In some instances, especially for extended excursions over rough trails with mountain bikes, it would be desirable to pull additional equipment and provisions, or perhaps a passenger with a trailer.
Bounce and vibration are a typical problem with conventional bicycle trailers. The two wheels of the trailer travel in parallel and independent tracks. The trailer bounces up and down, and side to side as any obstacle is encountered. This makes pulling such a trailer difficult, as the trailer sways and jostles. Riding in a conventional bicycle trailer as a passenger in the trailer is also very uncomfortable. A bicycle trailer is needed that somehow reduces these difficulties. Specifically, a need exists for a lightweight, bicycle pulled trailer that can handle rougher and varying terrain, as encountered on off-road trails.
The invention provides a suspension system for a bicycle trailer. More particularly, to a shock absorbing suspension system fitted to the frame of a light weight trailer. The suspension system mounts to, and so includes a trailer frame. For the present invention, the trailer frame has a shock base and an arm base. The shock base includes a shock base pivot. The arm base also includes an arm base pivot. A wheel arm attaches to the arm base of the trailer frame. The wheel arm includes a hub end and a pivot end, and the pivot end hingably connects to the arm base pivot. A wheel hub is received into the wheel arm proximate the hub end of the wheel arm. An arm shock bearing positioned on the wheel arm.
A shock is mounted between the trailer frame and the wheel arm. The shock dampens the hinging of the wheel arm about the arm base pivot. The shock has a compressible length and includes a base bearing and an arm bearing. The base bearing hingably mounts to the shock base pivot, and the arm bearing hingably mounts to the arm shock pivot.
Alternatively, the trailer frame of the suspension system can include a shock frame extension. The shock base pivot is mounted on the shock frame of the trailer frame.
In a preferred alternative of the present invention, the wheel arm can further include a flange, the flange mounted on the wheel arm proximate the pivot end of the wheel arm. The flange includes the arm shock pivot. The arm bearing hingably mounts to the flange of the wheel arm at the arm shock pivot.
The present invention provides a suspension system for a lightweight, bicycle pulled trailer, uniquely configured to handle rougher and varying terrain, especially as encountered on off-road trails. The suspension system dampens the bouncing and vibrations typical of conventional bicycle trailers. Specifically, the trailer suspension system of the present invention includes a pair of shock absorbers each mounted to cushion the trailer and its contents, which can be a passenger.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.